Erisol Fanfic
by CrownTheEridan
Summary: A strictly Fluff erisol fanfic. This is about how Sollux is in love with Eridan, even though he is currently filling a black quadrant with him. I will update this several times a week, and there will be A LOT of chapters. So... if you were looking for that one fluffy erisol fanfic here it is. Ill take any requests, in any quadrant.
1. Chapter 1

Your name is Sollux Captor, and you are in a heated Kesmesis-ship with Eridan Ampora, with Feferi as your autospice. You also go to Aradia when you are in troubled times and need help with things, such as your feelings towards the highblood. Lately you have begun to feel that you are flushed for him, not that you would admit it. No, the last thing you would do is admit to the Aquarius that you actually _like_ him. You can already see the smirk that would be firmly planted on his face when you tell him your feelings, so you keep your mouth shut.

twinArmageddons [TA] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]  
>TA: hey ED<br>CA: wwhat do you wwant sol  
>TA: II need to talk to you.<br>CA: wwhat about?  
>TA: well there2 thii2 thiing goiing on at KK2. II need you to come wiith me.<br>CA: wwhy wwould you wwant me to do that?

You sigh, Aradia had once told you to at least drop hits to the other troll, but she never said he would be this fucking oblivious. You turn back to your computer as you hear the familiar ding of Trollian.

TA: II ju2t need you two come wiith me okay ED  
>TA: IIt2 urgent and II want you two at lea2t be helpful for me, at lea2t fuckiing once<br>CA: okay calm dowwn sol  
>TA: wiill you do thii2 for me<br>CA: if I havve to.  
>CA: wwhat is it for anywways?<p>

You stare at your husktop. _Should I tell him how it's a party? _In troll society, bringing another troll to a party of any sort commonly means you are in a quadrant with the poor troll. And guess which one, that's right, the red one.

TA: II wiill tell you when you get here okay?  
>CA: wwhy do I havve to wwait so long.<br>TA: becau2e  
>TA: now get your 2orry a22 over here before II change my miind.<br>CA: fine. im on my wway.

caligulasAquarium [CA] ceased trolling twinArmageddons [TA]


	2. Chapter 2

You are now Eridan Ampora, and you have just been told to go over to Sollux's place, so you two go to KARKAT'S hive. You don't quite understand why they don't just meet up there, and what is so important that you have to accompany him, but you do it anyways. You would do anything for the troll you currently share a black quadrant with. You close your husktop and have the urge to troll karkat, to at least find out what is so important that he needs to eventually meet up there with him. But, you decide to wait until you start towards Sol's hive, knowing that it will be about an hour before you actually get there.  
>You close your hives door, and wander outside, knowing you will have to swim quite a long way before you reach the land even remotely near the land dwellers hive, and you sigh. Before you dive into the waters that most trolls would describe as cold, but you think is better than the air around you, Karkat trolls you.<p>

carcinoGeneticist [CG] began trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]  
>CG: HEY ERIDAN DO YOU WANT TO COME TO MY HIVE, I WAS FORCED TO INVITE YOU BY ALL THE OTHER FUCKASSES HERE.<br>CA: I wwas plannin on comin wwith sol, he had invvited me to come wwith him to your place after all  
>CG: THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT<br>CG: WAIT DID YOU SAY SOLLUX *INVITED* YOU TO COME *WITH* HIM TO MY HIVE?  
>CA: yeah wwhat of it<br>CG: THAT'S JUST FUCKING GREAT. WELL ILL LET YOU FIGURE THIS OUT ON YOUR OWN ASSHOLE.  
>CA: wwhat the hell is that supposed to mean kar<br>CG: YOU'LL KNOW SOON ENOUGH FUCKASS.  
>carcinoGeneticist [CG] ceased trolling caligulasAquarium [CA]<br>CA: cod dammit kar

You sigh and dive deep into the ocean, wanting to get their as fast as possible, to find out what the HELL he was doing keeping secrets like that and stuff. It was just unacceptable. How could you two have a prope- you stop yourself right there. _These are the thoughts matesprites have, and I do NOT like Sol in that way… I… I wouldn't admit to it anyways…_ you think to yourself, and to get rid of the thoughts clawing at your skull, demanding to be noticed, you swim faster, a burning ache ripping through your calves.  
>Eventually you reach the land that will lead you to his hive, and you now know it is just walking from this point on.<p> 


End file.
